


Desperation

by Trew



Category: Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear
Genre: Drug Abuse, F/M, Forced Deepthroat, LEWD, Masterbation, Obsessive Behavior, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, forced blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trew/pseuds/Trew
Summary: Simon finds a beautiful girl and yearns for her.





	Desperation

She was just so beautiful, he had to have her.

He remembered how she would smile at him along with giving him a small wave of a greeting before going inside her apartment, at first he was hesitant but now.. He wanted to see her more. It was like she was doing these small things just to tease him, and he was convinced that was what she was doing. It was torture. 

At night, he would sneak inside her apartment from her window just to see her. He would have to stop urging himself from touching her sleeping form, it worked so far but the urge just kept blowing his senses and he'd cup her face, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. She was a deep sleeper, and he noticed. He noticed alot of things about her. 

How she would grip the sheets when she's touching herself, and when shes cumming, she would make that face that made him want to stick his thumb inside her mouth and feel how warm and wet she was in there. Just thinking about that- oh..He wanted to jerk off.

She was just so beautiful, he had to have her..

There, she laid on the cold concrete, she looked dazed and confused. The drugs were working and he was fumbling with his zipper, his heart beating heavily against his chest. He was finally doing this.. His cock is already hard as he gripped it just by looking at her like this. 

Crawling towards her, Simon slowly jerked himself off as he lifted her shirt and bra up and felt around her breast, rolling her hard nipples with a thumb before cupping her warm softness.

Not long after he stuck his cock inside her mouth, her warm mouth that encompassed his cock.. He realized how fucked up this was. He was raping her, but goddamnit she felt really good. He can't help himself, he wanted this..no, he needed this. 

He was fucked up. 

His moans were held back by biting his tongue, only being sounded by him breathing out deeply. He stops thrusting as his cock threateningly throbbed, forcing him to pull out and let himself cool down before shoving it back in to fuck her pretty mouth. He doesnt want to come early, he wanted to feel this for a long time before he does so. He might not get another chance..

She does not struggle when hes doing this, and that makes it even more exciting. The thought of her not fighting back..

He's about to cum, this time he doesn't pull out and stop, instead he pushes deeper, his hands now planted on the concrete ground as he forces her to deepthroat him. His thrusts are sloppy and he moans loudly when he cums down her throat. He hears her make a small noise, but doesnt stop or pull away as he slowly recovered from his high.

A few seconds pass and he pulls out. Saliva and cum shined his cock, and it looked soo hot, he almost regrets coming. He could've edged himself once more before finishing, but he can't risk it. 

As he looked at her, her mouth hung open a bit. she was so beautiful. She still had this blank stare on her face, but he wasnt looking at him directly. Simon leaned down and kissed her deeply, rolling his tongue against hers and moaning when he tastes himself in her. Her lips were beautifully sculped to fit his, almost perfect. It was like she were made for him. Made for him to touch, and only him.

He left her there, but not before cleaning her up, he was not stupid. Desperate, yes, but not stupid.

That same night, he laid in bed, slowly jerking himself off, thinking about her and how her mouth wrapped around his cock. An unsatisfying climax led him to lazily turn and push his cock inside his jeans, and slowly drifting off to sleep with the image of her still in mind. 

He is fucked up.


End file.
